


Fancy going balroom dancing?

by etherealmoonage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, Mention of smut, Reality, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealmoonage/pseuds/etherealmoonage
Summary: Harry and Louis finally being at home in each others arms asnd Harry treathing his husband like he should.orWhat I think happened at the 23rd and 24rd of December 2020
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Fancy going balroom dancing?

Everyone has a favorite part of the day. For some it may be the early morning when the world is still quiet, so quiet that the birds’ chirping could be heard outside of the window, the occasional passing of a car on the still deserted streets, the slow waking up of the world. For others it’s often the night when they can finally be alone with themselves, could have a little break from the world outside of their room, curled up alone in their bed, left with their own thoughts. Just the way some people prefer tranquility, others seek for attention, for loudness in their life. For emotion. But in the end, all of those things that make us individual are also the same that make us connected with each other. Connected in a way that the little differences in our routines, in our preferences, show that we’re all so alike but also so different from each other. So close yet so far from each other. Looking at things one sided we can only see that one of us likes mornings and the other one likes nights better. It’s not until we look at things closer that we see that those people, that we think are so different from each other in one way, can be yet so identical in another, just because of the fact that no matter morning or night, they both like the quietness of them. And maybe all this can lead us to the whole concept of soulmates.

Just like that Louis liked many things. He liked to be the push leaving for his soulmate to be the pull. Liked the mornings just as much as his other half liked the night. But it wasn’t just the quietness of it that he enjoyed most, nor the birds chirping in the summer mornings, the sound of rain that was hitting the windows in the fall or spring, not even the beautiful sight of the snow outside when winter finally came around the corner.

The thing that Louis most enjoyed about his mornings wasn’t something that was hard to guess but at the same time it was what made his life better and brighter. What made him feel so special and so warm. Inside and outside. And just like that the best thing that he never imagined that he could have, but also never wanted to let go, was the tight embrace of the man laying under him, his heartbeat slow and steady, so that only Louis could hear at the exact moment. And he never wanted stay away of that heartbeat, as it was the best melody for his ears, the one he could write songs to, recording it and using it for each and every one. But in the end, however good that idea seemed, he was selfish. So selfish that he would never want to share the heartbeat with anyone else when he’d finally gotten it just for himself.

And just like that as he sighed happily still lying on his lover’s chest, he felt a bit movement underneath which meant that he wasn’t the only one awake.

“Good morning, love” Harry’s voice was deep but raspy, which never failed to excite him.

The man stretched his arms removing them from Louis’s body just for a moment before he placed them where they belonged again, as he hugged him just as tightly if not tighter than he had before.

Looking at Harry’s eyes when he had just woken up, glassy and shiny from the fact that he stretched several seconds ago but at the same time full with so much love and happiness was another one of his favorite activities. He could just look at them forever and he was sure that the longer he looked the deeper he would fall into them. As if that was even possible.

Moving his body so that he was now laying completely on top of him, Louis’s eyes never left the green ones just in front of him.

“Did you sleep well?” Harry broke his trance once again but he was so glad that he could get to hear his voice again, not knowing how each and every individual thing about this man was so perfect and how he could exist right in his arms.

“Haven’t slept better in weeks, thank you, babe. How did you sleep?”

“Like a baby. So glad that we could finally be home together again”

And Louis was glad too, more than that actually. He had been waiting for two weeks to finally be able to see his husband again, to be right beside him, sleep in his arms, kiss him, touch him and have him all for himself in every way he wanted to.

They stayed like that for a little while, him laying on Harry’s chest while the other one had closed his eyes, ignoring the world, living in their own bubble for a little longer before reality crashed them again like it always did.

Looking up at him Louis got closer to his face staring at the peaceful look on the other man’s face. He loved how calm everything around them felt in the exact moment. Loved how when he kissed his forehead the other man sighed happily as he could feel his smile even without looking at his mouth. Loved how as he started leaving a trail of kisses down his face, right next to his eye, on his cheek on his nose and his chin, avoiding the only place Harry desperately wanted to be kissed at, he whined underneath him, opening his eyes in a plea, his lips slightly parted. Just like that he took pity on him, placing his lips on top of his, not really kissing him, just to tease him and make him squirm a bit and it was over faster than it began. Harry left a soft groan that made Louis’s body light up but he chose to control himself for a bit more to see how far the other would go.

“Lou, please” he was whimpering under him.

“Please what, baby? Use your words.”

“Please, kiss me”

And Louis did. He left a quick peck on his lips.

“Like that?”

Then he kissed him again this time with more intent, slowly but passionately starting a rhythm they were both comfortable with, soon his tongue waiting for permission right at the roof oh Harry’s lips as they continued both getting carried away with the feeling, the pleasure building up inside of their bodies with every second now. Soon enough Louis pulled back gaining control over the situation once again.

“Or like this?”

Harry whimpered again a small _please_ leaving his lips as he looked at Louis with that blissed out look that gave away how hot he had actually gotten from that kiss. And he himself wasn’t any different as he could sense the building pressure inside his own body.

He started rocking against him slowly as he kissed him again this time stopping util they were both out of breath, sliding down steadily to kiss his chin and trace a path licking his tattoos down and down aiming for the one and only thing he wanted most.

All until the sound of something, that was definitely not Harry’s moans, as much as he wanted it to be, made him stop his movements and groan with annoyance as Harry grabbed the object, it being his phone, looking on it, eyes growing bigger muttering a small _fuck, not right now_ under his breath.

“Can’t you just ignore it, please, babe, I thought we had the whole morning for ourselves” Louis said as he had rolled on his back right next to Harry, closing his eyes with his hands.

“Sorry, Lou, I really need to take this.” He said as he got up, fixing himself a bit as if the person on the phone could see him. That’s just how he was, always trying to look polite and presentable.

As he got out of the room to speak privately Louis lied on the bed trying to get himself to calm down.

And just like the many things he loved about the mornings, he had things he hated more, like those moments when reality came crashing down, letting him know that his life was everything but normal and it was probably never going to be. He couldn’t even have one morning with his husband alone. Taking his phone from the nightstand he looked at the hour as it was nearly lunchtime. _Well guess it was, not so much of a morning anymore._

Getting up, he left the room searching for Harry in the house, as he could no longer hear the man speaking on the phone. He looked around for a bit more before he found him in the kitchen, back turned to his direction so he slowly approached him, hugging him from behind as he felt his lover relax in his arms, when he left a kiss on top of his shoulders.

“You know, I think we should take a shower together” Louis said after a second.

“Mm, is that so? I’m afraid that will be a little too distracting for us.” Harry said calmly, eyes closed as he just listened to Louis’s voice on his skin.

“Well, it’s better for the ecology, you know? Saving water and all”

“Yeah, couldn’t argue with that. But I’m afraid we won’t have the chance to save the world today, because we need to leave soon and taking a shower with you won’t help me with that at all”

“But, babe, I’ve finally got you for myself after all this time” he whined.

“Lou, do you know which day it is?”

He didn’t. But what did that even have to do with the fact that they needed to go out.

When he didn’t answer after that Harry sighed as he turned his head to look at him.

“It’s the 23rd, which means we need to go out and shop for Christmas presents for our families like we talked, remember? Because we were too busy to go shop for them?”

“Yeah, but why don’t we make someone buy them instead and just stay home the whole day?” Louis pleaded with big eyes.

“You know what I think about that. It takes away from the whole Christmas spirit.”

Louis knew. But he also knew what that meant for them. He knew that they couldn’t be together outside. That they needed to separate and not see each other for the rest of the day.

“But I don’t like being outside. I don’t like not being beside you” he said with glassy eyes, which made Harry turn his whole body, embracing him in a big hug, enough to make him feel safe again, kissing his forehead.

“Yes, baby, I know but I promise it will be over before you know it and you’ll be in my arms in no time. We’ll be home very soon.”

Louis hugged him tighter breathing his scent even more, wanting the moment to last forever. But it didn’t. Like anything else. Once again, they were startled by Harry’s phone that started ringing, annoying Louis for the second time this morning.

“You go and take a shower while I take the call and make us some breakfast” Harry said as he then proceeded to answer.

And just like that the things went by faster than Louis can remember and he was soon out of the house, not locking since he was the first one leaving, having left his beautiful husband alone in their home so that they didn’t bring much attention to themselves.

In the end Harry was right because even though he didn’t want to be away from him for just a second, the day had passed surprisingly well and fast as Louis had drove to all the shops, he needed to, getting the presents for everyone, being proud of his choices and also getting a bit emotional because of all the memories that rushed through his mind.

It was afternoon when he finally returned home as he saw that despite being the first one to leave the house, he had been late because his husband was already at home, sitting comfortably on the sofa, watching something on the TV.

“Hey, baby. How was your day?” Harry asked not getting up from the couch but tapping the place next to him to signal for him to sit. Right after he sat on the sofa, he gave him a quick kiss as he made the older man lay down, head on his thighs, so that he could start stroking his hair as the other told him about what happened and what he decided to buy for his sisters, talking with so much love in his voice that Harry couldn’t do anything other than to listen to him with admiration leaving a kiss on his hair, smiling sheepishly.

“How did you get home so fast, honey, there was so much traffic?” Louis finally asked.

“Well, guess I was lucky” the younger man stated and before Louis even had the time to comment on it, he changed the topic saying it is time for their tradition to watch “Love Actually” while drinking hot cocoa and eating popcorn, leaving Louis no time to rethink the man’s words as they got ready for the movie, which involved him changing into his pyjamas, just like Harry had, as the other one prepared the food and drinks for them.

Louis has always been the kind of person that thought that re-watching a movie was stupid, just because there was no point in just wasting your time on the same movie again and again, when you certainly didn’t have much of it whatsoever. However, though, all of this was until he met Harry. And now 10 years later they both were still holding on to their tradition, which made him feel the same way every time. Made him feel young. Like he was still that young boy from 10 years ago that was so scared to kiss his crush for the first time after knowing him for months. The same kid that blushed so hard at the thought of Harry himself, that he didn’t know how he had the courage to kiss him that first time. And every time he remembers all of their firsts together. All of the firsts not only with Harry but in general, which still to this day makes him blush. Makes him proud of the person he grew to be. They both grew to be. Together.

So, after watching the movie for hours, Louis almost falling asleep from how tired he feels from his day trip, Harry decides that it’s time to follow another tradition as he makes him get up with all is force getting him in the kitchen and preparing the ingredients to make their meal. And after all these years Louis’ “chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash” still tastes the same, maybe a bit better, still as salty as before, a bit burned but nonetheless they both enjoy it as they laugh and tell each other weird stories from before, some which they have lived together and some which they haven’t. And it still amazes Louis to this day that doesn’t matter how much time he has spent with him, he could never grow tired of Harry.

After dinner and doing the dishes, as much as Louis refuses to, his husband convincing him that he should start being more responsible and making that adorable pout he always does to make Louis’ insides turn into a mush, the finish up with the cleaning up, preparing themselves another cup of hot chocolate and deciding which movie to watch next.

In the end the movie didn’t matter much as Louis felt himself slowly but surely slipping, falling asleep on Harry’s lap while he was stroking his hair and caressing his cheeks.

\--

It must have been a long time since then, because Louis had woken up alone with a blanket over himself, the TV shut down, as he sat up on the couch searching for his husband around the room whom he couldn’t find a trace from. He felt something on his nose that had almost made him sneeze, which he later realized was a sticky note with Harry’s handwriting on it. _Oh, that fucker_

_“Happy birthday, my love,_

_You are growing older each year and soon enough we’ll both be so old that we can barely move around but I promise you that I’ll always love you, even when your teeth fall off. To 29. And many more to come._

  * _H_



_Ps. This is only the beginning. Open the laptop and you’ll find the first part of your gift there.”_

Louis laughed and maybe even cried a bit but who could ever blame him because when it came to the love of his life, he could do nothing more than just take and give, letting himself be overwhelmed with emotions.

The laptop that Harry had told him about was laying on top of the coffee table right in front of him with another stick note on it saying _open me_.

And he did. Right then and there was a video that was waiting to be played and when Louis clicked on the play button, a black and white sort of movie started playing. Except it was not a movie, because he recognized his Harry in it, waring a suit, accompanied with music. And it wasn’t any music too. It was Harry’s song. He was in a ballroom and asked a woman to dance with him. And at that moment it snapped in his head that it was all for him. The ballroom, the song. It was the way Harry had answered to his own ballroom scene. And he imagined himself there. Hoped that someday they could redo the scene together and be able to show it to the whole world. Show their love to the whole world. The people kept dancing, the video turned form gray to a color explosion. He watched and cried. But what made him cry harder was the moment after the music video ended. Because he saw his husbands face, probably recorded on a phone and added in later, and he knew that this part didn’t belong to anyone, except him, as he heard the following words.

“Happy birthday, Lou, I love you. Hope you liked the video. I guess that you figured out that it resembles us. Hope you like the next part of the gift too. For that I need you to go into the garden.” That was all and there the video ended, turning into a black screen where he could see his own reflection, showing him how much of a mess he was right now.

He stood up quickly, forgetting everything else, as he went outside to find his husband and probably kiss the life out of him. And there he was, stood next to one of the trees, Harry looked gorgeous in this light. It wasn’t until he looked at him up and down that he saw what he was actually wearing. A long beautiful blue dress. If it was another time, he would have commented on the color but seeing that he was far too emotional, he didn’t say a word as he threw himself in Harry’s arms.

“Hi, baby, did you like the video?”

But instead of an actual response all he got was Louis’s lips on his. It was the perfect answer to all the questions.

As they both got out of breath Louis hugged him tightly resting his heat on his heart. He whimpered a bit from the cold to which Harry took off his jacket throwing it over his lover’s shoulders.

“But aren’t you going to get cold?” The older man asked, blue eyes meeting green, to which he only shook his head with a smile.

“Now, baby, I need you to look up for the second part of my gift” he heard and right as he was about to answer he glanced at the direction Harry’s gaze was turned to and he immediately started crying even more.

The trees and the whole garden lit up and illuminated the place in different colors following a rainbow pattern. It was more than beautiful. It was breathtaking.

“I’ll never forget the day you told me about, how as a kid you thought that the Christmas lights were for your birthday. Well, today all of the lights are especially shining for you, my dear”

Harry whipped his tears away with his thumb whispering _it’s okay, I love you_ and _don’t cry_ before he leaned in to kiss him, not forgetting hold his chin up and look at the boy’s shiny blue eyes before that.

“When did you do all this?” he asked curiously.

“Let’s say I lied today, when I told you that I’ll also go out” he said to which Louis only laughed.

“I love you, thank you” kissing him once more, deeper this time.

“I love you too. Can I have this dance, my price?” the taller boy then asked quietly, still blissed from the kiss.

“But I’m still in my pyjamas”

“Well, it’s not important how you are dressed, the only thing that matters is that we are here now”

“Aren’t you going to put some music on?” he then proceeded to ask and got a scoff in response.

“We can make our own music, baby.”

And just like that Harry started singing “Put your head on my shoulder” in a weird tone, getting a laugh from Louis as he joined singing the song together with him. And they sang a lot more as they swayed together on their improvised dancefloor.

When it started snowing the two men stopped for a bit kissing under the snow until they eventually got cold and decided to go inside and continue dancing.

Even though one more year of them not being allowed to go ballroom dancing passed, everything still felt right. Because they were at home in each other’s arms, where they were safe and free, dancing the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it  
> tumblr: @stardustcontrol


End file.
